Optical fiber networks are increasingly being installed to support high speed voice and data communications. Increasingly, the optical fiber network is being expanded out from the central office of the communication service provider companies, such as Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs), to the subscriber locations, such as homes or businesses, where conventional copper wiring was conventionally used. In various locations in a fiber optic network, fiber optic cables must be operatively connected. In some cases, fiber optic adapters (e.g., male-to-male or female-to-female) connectors are employed.